


Spanks

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett finds a way to get Link's attention in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanks

Rhett groggily made his way to the kitchen, where he found his best friend and newfound lover making his eight o’clock coffee. The brunet didn’t acknowledge his presence, so Rhett figured he didn’t know he was there. With a silent snicker, the blond tiptoed closer to the shorter man. He stopped directly behind him, and then mused the best ways of getting Link’s attention. The brunet suddenly moved, stretching his arms out beside him as he bent his back slightly. Without any further thought, Rhett took that moment and gave Link’s perky bottom a good smack.

“AHH!” shrieked the brunet, who quickly scrambled around to meet the man behind him. “The hell was that for?!”

Rhett giggled in return, and then answered with a flirty grin, “Maybe next time I show you a good time, you’d be courteous enough to at least make me a mug?” Link rolled his eyes and lightly pushed the taller man, who just continued laughing.

“Alright, alright! I’ll make you a mug, ya freakin’ freak show,” Link responded, failing at hiding his amusement.


End file.
